Paranóia
by Shunari Yuui
Summary: um Aoi paranóico e surtado,um Uruha magoado,e uma OC com um nome que tem uma rima estranha...é,desse mato num sai coisa boa não. AoixUruha,yaoi,fluffy Essa fic é pra Asuka-chan,que tá me pedindo uma fic a um século e eu ainda não fiz.Pra você,pequena!


**Ok, essa é minha segunda one-shot. Eu decidi que eu gosto MUITO mais de one-shots, por que sou péssima em continuações ... Pode acabar sendo confuso e talz..mas eu realmente queria escrever essa fic**

**Titulo: Paranóia  
Capítulos: One-shot  
Autora: Yuui  
Gênero: Romance, pode conter um pouquinho de comédia em um certo ponto...afinal, é de uma fic minha que estamos falando!  
Classificação: livre veeenham crianças, temos doces!  
Paring: AoixUruha  
Sinopse: Um Aoi paranóico e surtado, um Uruha magoado, e uma OC com um nome que tem uma rima estranha... é, desse mato num sai coisa boa não.**

**Essa fic,eu fiz pra Asuka-chan,que ta me pedindo uma fic a séculos!**

**Essa pra você,xuxu**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Paranóia por Shiroyama Yuui

**Aoi P.O.V.**

_Hodoke kaketa ito ni kizuki  
Zutto tsunagi tometereba yokatta  
Afuredashite nagareta mono wa  
Ano hi no kimi to onaji iro darou_

_Me dei conta do fio que estava prestes a se soltar  
Seria bom se ele ficasse amarrado para sempre  
Aquilo que transbordou e se foi com a correnteza  
Deve ter a mesma cor que você naquele dia_

Só eram 8 horas, a noite prometia ser longa... também passava da quarta caixa de cigarros... mas isso não vem ao caso, vem?

O negócio é que eu sou um idiota, um idiota ciúmento e inseguro. Se eu confiasse mais nas pessoas a minha volta, talvez eu não fosse tão... sozinho. Eu não tenho problemas pra fazer amigos, meu grande problema é para mantê-los... eu os sufoco, eu preciso de atenção, eu tenho medo de perder, e isso me faz perder sempre. A quase 6 anos, eu encontrei um grupo de 4 pessoas que conseguem me suportar... mas eu sinto que estou repetindo o mesmo erro de sempre...

Por exemplo, se eu não fosse um babaca, eu não teria brigado com_ ele _hoje... eu sei que os 4 gostam de mim... eu gosto muito deles também, mas ele é diferente. Ele me trata diferente... ele lutou pra que eu me abrisse e continua lutando pra que eu não volte a me fechar, um daqueles amigos que você encontra uma vez na vida, e eu estou colocando tudo a perder... toda a discussão fica reverbando nas paredes da minha mente de modo que eu não consigo nem pensar direito no que fazer...

_-__ Uhn...Uru? - fui entrando no estúdio sem saber se ele estava alí._

_- Ah! Oie, moreno da minha vida! - e me abraçou do jeito que só ele sabe._

_- Ah.. oi - coloque a mão na nuca meio constrangido._

_- Que foi, florzinha? - perguntou ainda com um sorriso confortante no rosto._

_- É que tem um... - então um celular tocou._

_- Ops, é o meu. Espera só um pouquinho. - e atendeu o celular alí mesmo -Moshi moshi? AHH Sayaka-san! Hai, hai, pode falar! - falou com os olhos se iluminando – Sim, sim, hoje às 8h, você sabe aonde fica minha casa, certo? Ok então, te espero às 8... beijoo, tchau tchau! - e fechou o celular se virando novamente pra mim._

_Eu não pude evitar sentir um pouco de ciúmes... afinal, amigos sentem ciúmes! Não é como se eu fosse um criminoso ou coisa parecida._

_- Uhn.. quem era? - deixei escapar a pergunta._

_- Uma amiga minha, ela vai lá em casa hoje jantar comigo e resolver algumas coisas. - sorriu e eu pude notar um certo rubor em suas bochechas.. como se ele estivesse escondendo algo de mim._

_- Uhn.. uma amiga? - provoquei tentando arrancar alguma informação a mais dele. _

_- É... uma amiga... por quê?_

_- Sei lá, viu.. você tem amigas demais pro meu gosto... - deixei escapar de novo... jurei que assim que saísse dalí, compraria uma silvertape pra pôr na boca._

_- UHHHHH.. você tá com CIÚUUUUUUMES de mim??_

_- Lógico que não... só fico meio preocupado de você ter tanta mulher no seu pé e eu ter tão poucas._

_- Ah.. então é isso, né?... - e o sorriso dele desapareceu um pouco - Não se preocupe.. tenho certeza que as mulheres acham você muito mais atraente... só que menos acessível que eu...- terminou abaixando a cabeça._

_- Não é isso que eu quis dizer!_

_- Uhn.. Eu acho que foi exatamente isso que você quis dizer. - levantou novamente a cabeça exibindo um sorriso magoado - E-eu... fiquei meio enjoado... acho que vou pra casa, você avisa pros rapazes? - disse já guardando a guitarra e indo em direção a porta._

_- Uru, espera eu preciso te dizer... - a porta se fechou atrás dele. – uma coisa..._

_- Oe Aoi-san! - era Ruki entrando no estúdio - O que aconteceu com o Uruha?? Eu tava entrando no prédio e esbarrei nele, e ele nem parou pra falar nada..._

_- E...ele... se sentiu mal e resolveu ir pra casa... - respondi com a voz apagada._

_- Sério?? Mas o que ele tem? - perguntou o menor com uma expressão preocupada no rosto._

_- Ele disse que era só um enjôo..._

É... devia estar enjoado diante de mim, por que eu sou um ser humano nojento... aonde já se viu, falar assim de um amigo?! Se ele ia se encontrar com a namorada - argh, que palavra horrível - dele hoje, eu devia apoiá-lo! Afinal, eu sou amigo dele... isso é o que amigos fazem. Mas como amigo, eu também tenho direito a minha pontada de ciúmes, certo? Afinal, eu conheço ele há mais tempo.

É, eu tinha achado meio estranho mesmo... nesses últimos tempos ele tem se afastado muito de mim... eu devia saber que tinha alguma vagabunda metida na história! Claro que eu não estou morrendo de ciúmes, e se estivesse também, ele é meu amigo! A culpa deve ser toda da talzinha... como era o nome dela mesmo?? Sayaka! Isso mesmo... Sayaka, um nome muito féio na minha opnião, Sayaka rima com...vaca.

E ele nem a chamou por um apelido estranho como ele sempre faz comigo... se ele realmente fosse íntimo dela, teria a chamado de "florzinha" ou "amore", como faz comigo... realmente, ele não deve estar namorando com ela...

Olhei pro relógio da cozinha... 8:20... NOSSA, só passaram 20 minutos?? Pelo amor de Deus! Parece uma eternidade... acho que eu deveria ligar pro Uruha, sabe, pra pedir desculpas... isso mesmo que eu vou fazer... mas ele está jantando com a vaca.. ops, Sayaka, e eu não quero atrapalhar, não mesmo! Afinal, a essas horas ela já deve estar com as garras hipogríficas dela em cima do Uruha... é melhor eu parar de andar em círculos, se não eu posso rachar o piso da cozinha...

Será que eu estou ficando paranóico? Mas sei lá também, eu podia ir visitar o Uruha agora, afinal, vai saber o que essa menina pretende! Ela pode estar agora mesmo colocando o Uru em uma banheira de gelo pra roubar os rins dele! OU PIOR... ele pode estar beijando ele... Será que eu que eu tô ficando paranóico mesmo?? Aw, não...é só uma preocupação normal.

Eu posso mesmo ir lá ver como eles estão... e afinal, o Uru esqueceu o casaco dele aqui em casa...eu TENHO que devolver, como bom amigo que eu sou... ele pode estar com frio, assumindo que ele não esteja se agarrando com a tal da vaca... é.. EU VOU! Afinal, eu tô morrendo de preguiça de cozinhar, e lá deve ter comida!

Desci as escadas que levavam do segundo andar do meu prédio para o estacionamento enquanto prendia o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, colocava a jaqueta de couro e carregava o casaco do Uru... meu Deus, o casaco dele cheira tão bem... que nem ele... eu devia perguntar que perfume ele usa... aposto como a vaca da Sayaka sabe... "ai, amor, como você cheira bem", ela deve estar falando isso agora... como ela consegue? Ela não sabe que ele tem a mim? Eu sou o melhor amigo dele! Ele não pra cisa dela enquanto eu estiver por perto... ou seja... ele nunca vai precisar dela! Assim, não é como se eu fosse gay ou coisa parecida... eu só me preocupo com ele!

Já estava no meio do caminho pra casa do Uruha quando pensei em mudar a direção da moto e voltar pra casa... afinal, já eram 8:30, seria meio tarde pra visitar um amigo... ainda mais sem avisar, mas o Uru é meu melhor amigo! Ele não se incomoda comigo nunca, ele mesmo me disse isso outro dia quando eu liguei pra perguntar se eu podia ir fazer uma visita, eu até tenho a chave da casa dele. "Imagina, Yuu! Você nem precisa perguntar se pode vir! É por isso que eu te dei a chave... e por isso e porque eu sempre esqueço a minha, e sei que você nunca esquece heheheh". VIU! Eu sou muito mais importante!

Finalmente... a casa do Uru... desci da moto e tirei o capacete, abri a porta bem devagar para não fazer barulho, fui andando até a sala onde eu podia ver uma moça sentada no sofá, ela era loira... mas era tudo que eu podia ver, pois ela estava de costas... uhmph, vaca loira burra...

- E então, Saya-chan... o que você acha? - uma voz fraca e chorosa se fez presente, eu reconheço essa voz em qualquer lugar..mas aonde ele está??

- Essa aliança é linda, amore mio! - ELA CHAMOU ELE DE AMORE MIO! Quem ela acha que é? Só de raiva eu vou passar a chamar ele de "mon amour", afinal, francês é muito mais bonito que italiano... vaca... pera.. aliança?

- QUE ALIANÇA? - ops... não me contive... cadê a porcaria da silvertape quando agente precisa?

Uma cabeça se levantou rapidamente do sofá enquando outra se virava pra mim.

- Yuu, o que você tá fazendo aqui?? - o loiro perguntou enquanto se levantava e limpava algumas lágrimas do rosto... por que infernos ele estava chorando?? Deve ter sido algo que a vaca disse! Eu mato ela!

- Eu vim te trazer a blusa... - e mostrei a blusa na minha mão enquanto a tal da Sayaka... caía na risada. POR QUE INFERNOS ELA TÁ RINDO DE MIM!? Ela tem um desejo de morte...definitivamente.

- Eu falei que ele vinha, só num achei que ia ser TÃO rápido! - o que ela quis dizer com isso? - Ok, Uru, eu tenho umas coisa pra fazer... uhn... é, isso, então... uhn... aw... tchau e... boa sorte, me liga, ok? - quero ver ele te ligar... se eu não deixar! RÁ!! Sua piranha¬¬', ela foi até ele e deu um beijinho na bocecha...

- HEY! TIRA AS MÃOS DO MEU... - os dois pararam pra me olhar com caras de espanto - amigo! Isso mesmo, tira as mãos aí dele que eu preciso conversar com ele sobre... um solo! Isso!

- Tá bom - ela respondeu enquanto dava uma risadinha baixa e cobria a boca com as mãos - Eu já vou... baaaaaai - e saiu pela porta da frente.

- Pode falar, Yuu... - ele olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos de choro.

- Eu só ia deixar o casaco mesmo... aw... quer mesmo a verdade?

- Mas lógico! - ele respondeu.

- Eu tô loucamente - resolvi falar tudo bem rápido, é que nem tirar bandaid... - irremediavelmente, inesplicavelmente, doentiamente, obcecadamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você, quando você disse que ia jantar com essa tal de Sayaka, eu entrei em pane. Só de pensar que ela poderia encostar em você eu sentia necessidade de quebrar alguma coisa, daí eu passei o dia inteirinho pensando em alguma razão pra vir até aqui e interromper o seu jantar com ela, eu tava ficando doido, Uru! DOIDO!! Maluquinho de pedra! Se eu num viesse, eu ia passar o resto da minha vida sem falar isso! E doido! Pro resto da minha vida! E eu acho que eu não aguentaria ficar doido pro resto da vida! E que história é essa de aliança, heim?? Você vai casar com essa menina? Cuidado, Uru! Onome dela rima com vaca! Vai ser um mico pro resto da sua vida! Pensa bem nisso, ok? Ufa.. pronto.. me sinto bem melhor!

Ele ficou olhando pra mim com a boca e os olhos arregalados até que começou a dar gargalhadas.. ok, essa menina passou a doença do riso pra ele... ótimo...¬¬' tinha que ser a vaca. Ele parou de rir... olhou bem nos meus olhos, abriu um sorriso, começou a correr e pulou envolvendo as pernas na minha cintura.. eu por minha vez perdi o equilibrio e caí com ele em cima de mim.

- Ok, explica que eu acho que me perdi num momento entre você rindo e pulando em mim. - eu falei ainda meio zonzo pelas reações do loiro.

- Certo, vou explicar beeem devagar, pra você entender, já que eu sou testemunha que você é uma leeeeeeeesma. - ele disse rindo enquanto se sentava mais confortavelmente sobre a minha barriga e segurava as minhas mãos do lado da minha cabeça - É assim, EU sou apaixonado por você, a Saya é minha melhor amiga e disse: "Hey, Uru, já que aquela porta não nota as tuas investidas, sejamos mais diretos, compre-lhe uma aliança e se declare!" e era isso que eu ia fazer até você aparecer na minha casa e se declarar antes! Frustrou meus planos, Yuu! - ele disse enquanto ria.

- Meu macho... - eu falei enquanto olhava vidrado pro sorriso lindo dele.

- O que, Yuu? - ele perguntou, a confusão e diversão estampadas na cara dele.

- Era isso que eu ia falar quando ela te deu aquele beijo... "tira a mão do meu macho" - e começamos a rir descontroladamente até que ele se abaixou e colou os lábios aos meus. Nos separamos, ele se levantou e começou a andar rebolando em direção ao quarto dele. Ele virou, jogou os cabelo loiros pra trás e disse:

- Vem, teu macho tá te chamando...

- Quem sou eu pra contrariar uma ordem sua? - respondi.. é.. a noite realmente promete ser longa.


End file.
